left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MAC-10
I am willing to bet that the real advantage of this one is in versus; the outline of the survivor won't light up when it is fired. Or am I just stating the obvious? Big McLargeHuge 05:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :There are no differences between the SMGs except for damage and spread. Darkman 4 05:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but No, I am making a prediction on the weapons value in Versus. Big McLargeHuge 05:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It seems baseless to me. There's nothing indicating that in silenced SMG's weapon script. Darkman 4 06:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's clearly an Ingram MAC-10 with the famous Mitchell Werbell suppressor attached (and with a flashlight cable jury-rigged to it, though I think that the straps are a bit close to the exhaust vents) but I wonder which model. I personally think it's the MAC-10/45, based solely on the fact that the Silenced Submachine Gun does more damage per shot than the 9mm UZI does. Also, I guess that the survivors don't use the grip strap on the front to stabilize the gun. Despite what the article says, you really, really should not try to hold the weapon by the suppressor. I know (from personal experience) that the can will get really hot in a big hurry, which is why some users wrapped the suppressor so they could hold it that way. Atypicaloracle 09:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Straps on the silenced machine gun Does anyone know what the straps are on the silenced machine gun because i was wondering if they are just to hole the silencer on there? --SLAUGHTERER 10:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing that it is the folded stock of the SMG/MP. 10:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The strap underneath the weapon near the muzzle is used to hold it to provide more controllability, as holding it by the suppressor is incorrect. Cable ties I believe that the cable ties are just used to hold the flashlight on the right side of the gun. The suppressor is most likely a fitting one, screwed onto the barrel. Machine Pistol? Whitaker's gun shop labels this gun as the Machine Pistol, so I'm wondering what source is more valid that calls this gun a Silenced Submachine Gun? If it is really a Machine Pistol, it should be the Micro Uzi with a supressor, as it similarize the MAC-11. Rather Confusing On the Laser Sight page it states that this weapon when used with a laser sight and crouching is as accurate as a Snoipah Rifle zoomed in, but the Silenced Submachine Gun is supposed to be less accurate than the original Submachine Gun, so does that mean there's supposed to be some kind of accuracy cap? Fall-in 13:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) MAC-10 or MP5 dont you think it would be better if the silent SMG was a silent MP5SD? more damage and better accuracy even without crouching would be nice. even then, the silent MAC-10 is cool Fn6000 19:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :..Sure... But, there really isn't anything we can do about it, though.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 19:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Reason it does more damage then the reg sub is because it's a .45 cal SMG to the UZI's 9mm. MAC-10? if you look closely it clearly doesn't look like a MAC-10 it looks more like the submachine gun with a silencerThe cheif 03:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Submachine Gun in this game is based on an Uzi. Comparing the two guns to each other without the barrel, they look nothing alike. The Silenced Submachine Gun is clearly based on the Mac-10, I'm afraid. Sera404 03:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) MAC-10/MAC-11? Why is it called a combination of the MAC-10 and MAC-11 in the notes? isn't it just a MAC-10? what makes it part MAC-11? The MAC-11 is a smaller verion of the MAC-10, the in-game one is fairly large so it should be a MAC-10. Would it be better if L4D2 had a Silenced Submachine gun without the silencer and everything? So it would just be a mac 10. Bad weapon vs the tank? Why is this repeatedly refered to as a bad weapon against the tank? It does better dps than any t2 weapon except the AKs and autoshotties, at comparable ranges to the t2 ARs. Unless there is a hidden damage reduction like there is with the autoshotties, there is no reason why it would be a worse weapon, and the mentions of this should be removed. :See: This chart for possible answers. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Suppressor misconceptions There seems to be some misinformation about suppressors. (1) They DO NOT reduce velocity, the suppressor is not built into the barrel, it only traps the gases that would exit the muzzle and normally generate a loud report. The only reduction in velocity would be from using lower-powered subsonic rounds. (2) They do not make the gun less accurate. The suppressor only makes the gun a bit end-heavy but it also lessens recoil and muzzle climb, however if subsonic .45 ACP cartridges are used: the short heavy bullet may tumble after ~40 yards. That will not affect close range accuracy. I’m going to clean up the article to more factual standards. Thedeerhunter 03:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: MAC-10/MAC-11? If MAC-10 didn't attached by silencer, it may be stronger, but it won't hit accurately in medium range. However, this weapon can be dangerous at very close range (If without silencer). Well, it won't be useful very much in general use (Without silencer). Note: My english writting may contain some mistakes. Sorry....